Chronological Escapades
by Alexi Usagi
Summary: Based upon Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and inspired by "Adventures through Time" by Vixin2. I own nothing but my own character, and there are some changes besides my character.
1. Chapter 1

Chronological Escapades

By

White Lego Ninja

_Standard Disclaimer: (Only appears in Chapter one, so read carefully) I only own my character. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo._

Chapter One: Talk to the Tree

In the land of Hyrule, the world created by the three Golden Goddesses, there was a forest inhabited by the Kokiri, a race of immortal children who never age beyond Childhood, nor die. There, the Great Deku Tree watched over them. Each child had his or her own fairy, a guardian companion.

However, there was one exception…

"Navi, where art thou? Come hither at once," called the Deku Tree.

A tiny, white-winged, blue orb of light soared in front of the great tree's features, (which resembled a woman's face,) and hovered there.

"Navi," the tree spoke, "Dost thou feel it, the cold climate of Evil coming closer? Long has the Kokiri Forest served as a barrier against the evil. But against this new power, even my power is as an infant. Speaking of which, it seems the time has come for the "Girl-Without-A-Fairy" to start her quest. Please find our young friend and bring her back to me."

"Yes Master" Navi chirped with building excitement.

"Fly, little Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world rests upon thee." And with that, Navi zoomed off to the village.

In her treehouse in the village, Alexi Usagi lay asleep in her bed. She was unaware of the tiny fairy that had flown through her door.

"Hello, Alexi! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to chat with you! Get up!"

Alexi rolled onto her stomach, and slept on.

"Hey! Come on!" Navi zoomed about Alexi's head. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?"

"I heard that you know." Alexi said, sitting up groggily. "I can't help that I'm not as much a morning person as I used to be."

"You finally woke up!" Navi cheered. "I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner."

"Really?" Alexi asked, sitting up in bed. "No kidding!" Alexi stood up, stretched and straightened her white skirt. She adjusted her short white tank-top and brushed her snowy white hair out of her ice blue eyes.

"Let's go see the Great Deku Tree." Navi said before fluttering into Alexi's pocket.

Alexi made her way out to the balcony and gazed at the village. She would've enjoyed the view a little longer, but was interrupted by a girl crying: "Yahoo! Hi Alexi!"

Alexi smiled down at the green-haired girl.

"Hi Saria," Alexi said, starting to climb down from her balcony. She let go of the ladder and jumped the last 5 rungs.

"Watch it!" cried a tiny voice from in her pocket. Saria gazed at her in awe.

"What was that?" she asked.

Navi, wondering the same, decided to fly out of Alexi's pocket.

"Wow! A fairy!" Saria exclaimed as she saw the little orb of light. "I'm so glad a fairy finally came to you. Now you are a True Kokiri!"

"Thanks Saria." Alexi said, winking at her best friend. "Navi here says the Great Deku Tree asked to speak with me."

"Is that right?" Saria was amazed at what she heard. "It's quite an honor to speak with the Great Deku Tree. I'll wait here for you to return."

Alexi made her way to the door leading to the Deku Meadow, but was blocked by a boy in a lime green tunic.

"Hey, it's "Miss No-Fairy"! What business have you with the Great Deku Tree?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I, the Great Mido, boss of the Kokiri, must protect her grove."

"Even from the rest of the Kokiri children?" Alexi asked, clearly in a state of being caught off guard, and yet quickly getting upset.

"You think you should talk?" Mido hissed, "You aren't even properly equipped yet for crying out loud. You need a Deku Shield and a Sword before you can pass. Sheesh!"

Alexi went back to where Saria waited by her treehouse.

"Mido says I can't go see the Deku Tree." She said, slightly winded.

"That bum! Why is he so mean to everyone?" Saria fumed. Composing herself, she looked at Alexi and said, "There's a shop where you can buy shields, deku nuts and arrows, but there's only one sword."

"Oh darn! I left my wallet in my treehouse." Alexi said.

"So go up and get it." Saria smiled. "I'll still be right here when you come back down." Alexi climbed the ladder, grabbed her wallet, and climbed back down, again jumping the final 5 rungs.

"After you get your shield, go to the training area just up the hill." Saira advised. "There's a tunnel you have to crawl through to find the Sword."

Alexi winked at her friend, and ran to the shop.

"Welcome," said the shop keeper. "What can I help you with today?"

"Hi there." Alexi said. "Do you have any Deku Shields in stock?"

The shop owner smirked. "So you finally want to make a purchase? That should certainly help with your innocent play."

"Funny," Alexi joked, smirking back. "Actually, the Great Deku Tree summoned me."

"No way!" the shop keeper was dumbfounded. "40 rupees for one shield."

"Mm-hmm. Let me see now," Alexi opened her wallet and rummaged through it. She had saved 87 rupees, some of which she'd gotten from Saria. She placed a purple rupee on the counter.

"There's fifty." Alexi held her hand palm up on the counter. Then after the owner placed 2 blue rupees in her hand, she put them in her wallet, thanked the owner and left.

Alexi jogged up the hill and made her way to the small hole Saria had mentioned to crawl inside.

She felt odd, as though she was embarrassed and yet happy at the same time, crawling about like the little baby she used to be.

On the other side, she saw a boulder rolling in circles around a stone block. She waited until the boulder rounded the corner.

"Run faster!" Navi chided Alexi, who was jogging around the block.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Alexi shot back, clearly not in the mood for more bullying. From Mido it was completely understandable, he was a selfish bully. But from Navi…

If she was any bigger, perhaps half Alexi's own height, Alexi would gladly spank her.

She made her way towards the chest and opened it. Inside was a white saber with a cylindrical pommel on the end of the hilt, which had a catlike mask over it.

"With this saber, I shall lead Hyrule to victory!" Alexi exclaimed. "I hear some people name their swords." Navi just giggled.

"Great! But right now we need to see the Great Deku Tree."

"Right," Alexi said, remembering her objective. "I'd like to see the face of "The Great Middle Man" when he sees I got the sword."

After Alexi got back to the way to the Deku Meadow, she was greeted by Mido, who had a sleepy look on his face.

"You never learn do you?" he asked. "No shield, no sword, not even a fairy."

"Come on out baby," Alexi said, gazing at her pocket. Navi fluttered up to her cheek.

"What? A fairy?!" Mido was thrown off guard at seeing the little orb flying by Alexi's face. "But where's your-"

"Shield?" Alexi asked. "Got it on my back." Then, as an afterthought, Alexi added, "And I got this too!" She slowly drew her saber just enough for Mido to see the hilt. Mido's jaw dropped.

"The Kokiri Queen demands you stand aside and let me pass." Alexi mocked.

"Good grief! How did you get to be the favorite of both the Great Deku Tree and Saria!" Mido grumbled as she made her way to the Deku Meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi called.

Alexi stared in wonder at the great tree. Its features giving the look of a woman's face, the way it seemed to tower over the meadow, providing shade and comfort…

"Ah, Navi, thou hast returned. Alexi, welcome." said the tree in her deep, booming, yet gentle voice.

"G-good morning," Alexi said, trying not to sound too nervous. Standing before the Great Deku Tree she felt small, like a baby.

"Listen carefully little one. Thy slumber these past moons hath been quite restless, filled with nightmares… As the beings born of evil gain strength, a climate of icy cold and fear falls upon the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alexi nodded slowly.

"The time has come for you to test thy courage…" the Great Deku Tree said.

"What must I do?" Alexi asked, relaxing in despite her nervousness.

"I have been cursed. I need thou to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage."

"I don't know if I can," Alexi said. She wanted to do her guardian's bidding, but as the matter concerned life vs death, she felt her self confidence shake a little.

With a low creak, the Great Deku Tree opened her mouth wide. Alexi stared into the opening.

"Enter, brave Alexi, and thou also Navi. Navi, guide little Alexi safely through. Alexi, listen to Navi's words of wisdom."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Alexi stepped into the dark opening…

A/N: Sory to end it there folks, but I figure that could serve as an intro to the tale. Lots of kind reviews and ideas please, and I am ALWAYS open to suggestions as to who wants what to happen next.

If you're clever, you might even figure out my own name, which by the way, you're more than welcome to use when contacting me personally.

Cheers! White Lego Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Animated Legends Unite

By

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 1: The Summoning part 2: Dreams, Duels, and… Diapers?

In Yu-Gi-Oh universe:

Yugi tossed his head as he slept uneasily, the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly.

_Yugi? Are you all right? _ Yami asked from his spirit room, curious for his host's safety.

(Yugi's dream)

_He was standing on Kaiba's Duel Tower, Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon ready for battle and a card facedown._

"_Now I reveal my Spell Card, my Double Spell!" Yami's voice yelled. The card tilted upward to reveal an image of two magicians and two orbs of light between them: One Red, the other Blue._

"_First I'll use your Monster Reborn to bring Buster Blader back from my card Graveyard." A muscular warrior in purple garb appeared, carrying a heavy sword. "Now I'll use Power Bond to fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader!"_

_As the sorcerer and the warrior disappeared in the white light, Yugi heard his own voice ask: 'Wait! Power Bond? I've never heard of that card before.'_

_As the light dissipated, the figure who emerged seemed to be Dark Magician, but his robes now had gold, armor-like lining on them, and his staff had a saber blade on the end where the green orb used to rest. (5800 ATK)_

"_Now behold the power of Dark Paladin the ultimate mystic swordsman!" Yami shouted._

"_You better get control over your anger, or I can summon my monster," said the figure standing before Yami. He wore black garb with a red R on the chest, and a steel mask over his face._

"_How do you mean you can summon your monster? What monster is it? Tell me!" Then Yami thought: 'That voice isn't Kaiba. But then who is it?'_

_As if reading Yami's thoughts on cue_,_ the figure answered: "My name is Vetrix, and with these cards," (he activated Heraldry Reborn and Thirst for Compensation,) "I'll have just the cards I need to summon-"_

(End of Dream)

Yugi sat up in bed, seeing a bright light in the room.

"Is it morning already?" he asked groggily.

"Come quickly little one." said a voice from the light as a mysterious figure stepped forward. She was a tall woman dressed in a fuku, elbow-length gloves, and a gold tiara on her forehead.

Yami, who appeared at Yugi's side, stared wide-eyed at the visitor.

"Who are you?"

"Just hurry and get dressed!" Setsuna snapped. "I'll explain who I am later."

After Yugi got dressed and grabbed his deck and Duel Disk, Setsuna opened a second portal.

"Take this to our destination. I need to gather more help." As Yugi and Setsuna each stepped through their respective portals, the room went dark.

###

Pokemon Universe, Pallet Town:

Ash was in the Pokemon Center waiting for Nurse Joy to return with good news.

Apparently Team Rocket, (Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy,) had tried to steal toys and bottles from some babies in the park, in exchange for Ash's Pikachu, and of course Meloetta.

During which battle, a small but determined Pichu had gotten itself zapped whilst trying to help Ash's Pikachu give Team Rocket the shock of their lives. (Seriously, how much more can those losers take?) Brock, Misty, Max, May, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie each were sitting in a different chair. Pikachu and Meloetta resting on Ash's shoulders: Pikachu on his right, Meloetta on his left.

At the sound of the doors opening, the group gazed up and saw Officer Jenny make her way inside. She was holding a basket's handle in her hand.

"Ever so beautiful Officer Jenny here to the rescue again," Brock exclaimed, hearts in his eyes as usual whenever he saw her or Nurse Joy.

"Hi kids," Officer Jenny said. "I hope nothing too dangerous has happened."

Misty was gazing at Ash, who appeared to be listening for some sound.

"What is it Ash?" she asked.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked, tapping Ash's cheek. (That's how Pikachu says "Ash")

Then he heard it: A soft, nervous cooing sound coming from… the basket Officer Jenny was carrying?

"There there," Jenny soothed, setting the basket down and kneeling beside it, "it's all right baby."

Just then, the doors to the emergency room slid open.

"The Pichu is going to be all-" Nurse Joy stopped when she saw Officer Jenny and the basket. "Officer Jenny, what in the world?"

Jenny jumped to her feet and spun about to face Nurse Joy.

"I was just riding my motorcycle on routine patrol, when suddenly I heard what sounded to me like crying. That's when I saw this on the corner of the street. I thought I should bring it to the hospital in case the little one needed medical attention." Officer Jenny started to sweat as she finished her story.

Ash, who still seemed distracted, excused himself and stepped out to get some air. The baby in the basket cried as he left. Fortunately, Meloetta started singing her tune, which calmed the baby to sleep.

"I just don't get it Pikachu," Ash sighed. Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him.

"Follow me," stated the tall woman who stepped from the light.

"Who are you?" Ash tensed as he faced her. Pikachu's cheeks crackled with power.

"There's no time to explain! Now hurry!"

"Can't I get the others first?" Ash asked.

"Best to be quick." Setsuna said.

Ash, not wanting to get in trouble with the woman, quickly assembled his friends, Misty carrying the basket, before following her into the portal…

###

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Universe: Tenjo house:

Yuma, Astral, Tori, and Kite were dumbfounded to hear that Hart had such a dream…

(Hart's dream)

_He was standing in what appeared to be a forest, with treehouses, a river, and shrubbery. An orb of light floating around his head, with a voice saying: "Come on! We need to get to the Great Deku Tree."_

_Gazing at the back of his hand, he saw a triangle, (or what a triangle made from three triangles 1/3 the size would look like,) glowing bright yellow._

_At the same time, he heard another girl's voice calling out to him:_

"_Please find the temple! Hurry Hero…" she had said…_

(End of Dream)

"What do y-you think it me- means, Ma- Master Hart?" Orbital 7, the Tenjo family robot, asked.

"Quiet Orbital," Kite ordered, hugging Hart close. Just then, a bright light flashed, forcing the others to shield their eyes.

"What's that Astral?" Yuma asked.

"I am not sure. I sense a strong energy emanating from the light."

"Come quickly my young friends. There is much to be explained, but little time."

"This is all kinds of weird," Tori squeaked.

"That's usually my line Tori." Yuma said, gently patting her shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Master Ki-Kite?" Orbital asked nervously.

"Yuma Tsukumo!" Setsuna's voice called, a rather stern tone to it this time. "Bring your friends and follow me, NOW!"

"C- c- coming." Together, Yuma, Astral, Kite, Hart, Tori, and Orbital stepped into the portal.

To be Continued…

W.L.N.: Hi everybody, Alexi Usagi here again. Sorry I left you hanging, but it was after Midnight and I had to get up early to go to an event. Also, I forgot to mention:

1. I don't know how to check reviews… yet.

2. You can Email me at 1988 with suggestions about what you want to happen next.

3. It says my Username is Jaden Moon. I really need to figure out how to change that.

4. I must apologize for any spelling msitakes I make. I have trouble navigating the keys on my laptop's keyboard sometimes.

Yuma & Hart: (Walk in) What did Hart's dream mean?

W.L.N.: How did you get here?

Hart: Um, walked in quietly?

W.L.N.: Each dream is meant to slowly link all the universes together.

Hart: Why would Vetrix want to take down Yami Yugi?

Yuma: (Slaps forehead) Seriously, Hart? He's the King of Games. Who wouldn't want to beat him of all people?

W.L.N.: Last Question?

I.Q.: When will you bring us in? I'm eager to meet the others.

W.L.N.: Soon enough I.Q., soon enough.

Hart: Bye everyone. Please read, review, and remember: W.L.N. doesn't own any of us.


End file.
